The present invention relates to a personal portable environmental control system. More specifically, but without limitation, the present invention relates to a wearable air cooling and heating system.
Military operations, as well as other similar operations, often require being in extreme environments that can be very cold or very hot. Personal environmental control systems may be very helpful to users in that they may increase comfort to the user as well as allow greater concentration on the mission. In extreme cold, added clothing may be too bulky or not adequate. In extreme heat there are few if any alternatives. Therefore, a need exists to provide heating and cooling to personnel involved in varying temperature environments to improve overall performance while completing assigned tasks.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a portable environmental system without the limitations inherent in present methods.